ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Revived Revolution and the Return of the Vilcubra
Revived Revolution and the Return of the Vilcubra is a moron in a Ben 10: Creation Voltion. Hypnosis He looks at the him, as a portal, and is a was Aggregor! Aggregor slashed at the All Genders into a ground, and absorption powers, and destroy the world, he Aggregor flew down and looks the Plumber Command Center. "Simple! Good-looking, smart, young and athletic antics. And very fresh bowels! Going back to Rookie Ignatius's lactose intolerance. Always get your own room in Plumber training, we can to called is Ben's Team alone." Ultimate Aggregor said. Simple. "Ben! Back for more? And you brought some friends!" Gwen said. "Yeah, Gwen! Where is Perodua Viva EX?" Ben said. "I'm here!" Perodua Viva EX is a off-screen with Ben. "You two go. I can't fight anymore. I lost my Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX, remember?" Ben said. "I have no idea what you just said, and I don’t really care." Gwen said. When explosion, and saw Aggregor! "AGGREGOR!" Ben yelled. "Ben, you cannot released a live." Ultimate Aggregor said. "Do you down me!" Ben said. Ben transformed, but Gwen looks it. "Ben!" Gwen said. "What if HFIL!" Perodua Viva EX advented. "Eatle!" "What's going on?" Gwen said. "That because like Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX?" Perodua Viva EX advented and said. Ultimate Aggregor is glowed red. He set it to Combo Mode and turned into a combination of all of the unlocked aliens! "Oh no!" Gwen said. Ultimate Aggregor breathed fire and sent everybody flying. He froze the team. Perodua Viva EX gaining powers from Generator Rex, and melted and Eatle melted ready. "Oh way." Ben said. He explosion, but into a buliding is was green. "Everything! Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX! With you all out of the way, I will destroy this pathetic world!" Ultimate Aggregor shot neuroshock blasts at the two and knocked him down. "You fool!" Ben said. Ben eats a rock, and glowed into a connected. He shot it at but turned invisible, they punches at 100 times is Ultimate Aggregor, he Ben detransformed. "Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX! And my negative karma beams turn good into bad? Okay, what now? Fusing failed, a new alien failed, and I failed. We're screwed!" Ben even looks him, and flew down with a Ultimate Aggregor. "No man. This time, I make up the plan! And my plan is for you to make a plan." Ultimate Aggregor said and laughed. "That is even of did Eatle." Ben said. Ben aimed the Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX at Perodua Viva EX. "Nah." Perodua Viva EX said. "Ehnancedmatrix...copy Eatle's unknown species sample. Transfer it to nearest human besides me. Trust me, Perodua Viva EX." Ben said. "Transferring." Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX advented. Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX shot a green beam at Perodua Viva EX. Perodua Viva EX added of the EX powers. "Process complete." Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX said. "A new power?" Perodua Viva EX said. "Trust go, Perodua Viva EX." Ben said. NO! "Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX! You still cannot beat me! I AM OMNIPOTENT!" When is flew down, and Evil Vilcubra came out. "What if HIFL!" Perodua Viva EX said. "I am the Evil Vilcubra." Evil Vilcubra said, uses the machine and absorption powers of Ultimate Aggregor, and using the powers of all alien is cannot absorbtion of Lucubra. Evil Vilcubra using the speed and punching Perodua Viva EX. "You guys are too easy! Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX! Finally, vengence for the one who left me sealed in that containment pod and stuck in that horrible dimension!" Woman said. "What the!" Ben said. He cannot to anyways and started to flashback. "ALPHA!" Ben yelled. Flashback end. "Well, i get. VIVA!" Ben yelled. Ben attacks Evil Vilcubra, he absorbed the Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX and copies them, is smashed down, it like Alpha hacking Ultimatrix in Heroes United. "Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX! Ignore these guys let's stop him now!" Evil Vilcubra is a transformed, and teleports him. "Stupid." Ben said. Then....ULTIMATE EX DIMENSION. When is flash light, is a local area. He can to silhouette of Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX. To be continued... Trivia *When the Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX is silhouette by Ben. *Perodua Viva EX make first appearance in Great Legend War.